Spring Scene
by Hyzumi
Summary: "Aku tidak pernah menyukai karakter antagonis, tapi ironisnya aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang selalu memerankan karakter itu, apakah ini karma?"  a story for GIST 2012


_(Gaara's mind)_

"_Aku tidak pernah menyukai karakter antagonis di dalam sebuah cerita, bukannya aku orang yang naïf atau apa, hanya saja…bukankah karakter antagonis itu ada untuk dibenci? Tapi…aku menemukan sesuatu saat musim semi, pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan seorang aktris yang selalu memerankan karakter antagonis, aku tertegun saat melihatnya diantara serpihan kelopak sakura yang berguguran di sekitarnya, kenapa aku merasa…dia begitu indah di mataku?"_

_(Ino's mind)_

"_Aku jatuh cinta pada karakter pangeran dalam sebuah drama, dia adalah aktor pertama yang bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari script yang selalu rajin kubaca, saat musim semi tiba di tahun 2011 akhirnya aku bisa bermain dalam satu produksi film dengannya, meskipun lagi-lagi aku menjadi seorang antagonis di dalamya, tapi aku bersyukur bisa beradu akting dengannya, mungkin dia tak pernah tahu kalau aku mencintainya lebih dari yang dia kira."_

**Spring Scene**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dedicated for GIST 2012**

**Theme: Hope**

"Siapa yang mengijinkamu mendekati Saito-kun hah?" seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang mendorong pundak gadis lain yang berambut coklat pendek hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Harusnya kau tahu diri ya! Kau itu jelek!" kata gadis itu lagi.

"Kheh, jangan sampai aku melihatmu mendekati Saito-kun lagi! Kalau sampai aku melihatnya, kau akan menyesal pernah hidup di dunia ini kheh!" dan gadis berambut pirang itu pun melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya melempar kotak bento yang sempat dia rebut dari sang gadis berambut coklat sebelumnya.

"CUT!"

Seorang pria muda berseru dari tempatnya mengamati adegan itu, dan para crew lain mulai berdatangan untuk menghampiri kedua aktris yang baru saja menyelesaikan take scene dari dorama yang mereka bintangi.

"Bagus sekali Ino, kau selalu ekspresif saat memerankan karaktermu!" kata seorang pria berambut silver yang merupakan sutradara dorama itu.

"Terima kasih Kakashi-san." Gadis berambut pirang yang dipanggil Ino itu tersenyum pada sang sutradara kemudian berlalu ke rest area.

"Matsuri, bersiaplah untuk take scene selanjutnya!" kata Kakashi pada sang gadis berambut coklat yang tadi beradu akting dengan Ino.

"Baik!" jawab Matsuri yang kemudian mulai bersiap untuk take selanjutnya.

"Mana Gaara?" tanya Kakashi pada seorang crew yang masih sibuk dengan peralatan shooting.

"Oh tadi kulihat masih di rest area." Jawab crew itu sambil mengecek perkakas linghtning.

"Ck, sudah waktunya take malah belum siap!" dengus Kakashi sambil mencari-cari seorang crewnya yang terlihat senggag.

"Yamato, panggil Gaara sekarang!" seru Kakashi pada seorang crew yang kebetulan sedikit senggang, dan pria berambut hitam yang dipanggil Yamato itu pun mengangguk dan langsung melangkah ke rest area.

*Rest Area*

Ino merebahkan diri di sofa yang tersedia di sana, sedangkan di sofa lain tengah duduk seorang pemuda berambut merah bertato kanji Ai di dahinya, pemuda itu menurunkan majalah film yang baru saja dia baca dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya pemuda itu pada Ino yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Yah…seperti yang kau lihat, bukankah setelah ini giliranmu? Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Ino tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku menunggumu!" jawab pemuda itu singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat gadis berambut pirang itu membuka kedua mata aquamarinenya dan beralih pada pemuda itu.

"Untuk apa kau menungguku Gaara-kun?" tanya Ino setengah bercanda, pemuda bernama Gaara itu kini mendekat ke arah sofa tempat Ino merebahkan diri kemudian berjongkok di bawah sofa menghadap tepat di depan wajah Ino.

"Setelah pesta launching pertam dorama Spring Scene ini, bagaimana kalau kita hanami?" tanya Gaara setengah berbisik.

Ino melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ajakan Gaara untuk hanami bersama, sungguh dia tahu betul kalau pemuda di depannya ini bukanlah type romantis yang biasa mengajak kencan pasangannya apa lagi hanami, jadi keterkejutannya itu beralasan.

"Gaara-kun, kau habis terbentur kamera ya? Atau kejatuhan lightning?" tanya Ino dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ck, aku serius Ino!" decak Gaara kesal saat melihat reaksi Ino akan ajakannya.

"Kheh, apa kata orang jika tahu ada seorang tokoh utama mengajak karakter antagonis untuk kencan?" tanya Ino main-main.

"I don't care!" sahut Gaara langsung.

"Hihihi…kau benar-benar pangeran yang keras kepala ya Gaara-kun?" kata Ino sambil meraih tengkuk Gaara dan menekannya untuk mendekat hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

memang sudah bukan rahasia lagi mengenai hubungan mereka, keduanya mulai berpacaran setelah menyelesaikan dorama pertama mereka di musim semi tahun lalu, meskipun banyak fans yang menyayangkan hubungan mereka, namun keduanya tak terlalu ambil pusing soal itu mereka tetap menjalani apa yang ingin mereka jalani, bukan karena rules dari para fans.

"Gaara, kau di sin…HEI Kau ini waktunya take kenapa malah pacaran?" seru Yamato saat melihat Gaara yang seharusnya sudah take scene selanjutnya malah asyik ciuman dengan Ino.

Gaara dan Ino yang mendengar seruan dari Yamato itu pun langsung memisahkan diri dan membersihkan saliva yang tersisa di sekitar bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Kau mengganggu saja Yamato!" kata Gaara datar seolah kejadian dirinya tertangkap basah sedang berciuman itu tak pernah ada.

"Aku ke sini karena Kakashi-san menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu! Kau ini sudah harus take tahu!" kata Yamato kesal.

"Cepat ke tempat syuting sekarang!" perintah Yamato.

"Hai' hai'!" jawab Gaara sambil melangkah mengikuti Yamato yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Gaara-kun!" Gaara menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Ino memanggilnya, kemudian berbalik setengah menghadap ke arah Ino.

"Aku akan senang sekali kalau soal hanami itu benar-benar serius." Ino tersenyum ke arah Gaara yang menarik ujung bibirnya beberapa mili kemudian kembali berbalik.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main!" kata Gaara sambil lalu.

_(Gaara's mind)_

"_Aku tidak pernah menyukai karakter antagonis, tapi ironisnya aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang selalu memerankan karakter itu, apakah ini karma?"_

=Spring Scene=

Ino baru saja selesai take terakhirnya di episode pertama dorama yang dia bintangi, kini dia duduk di salah satu kursi kecil yang di sediakan crew di pinggir lokasi, gadis itu menatap jalannya take berikutnya yang melibatkan kedua pemeran utama, Gaara dan Matsuri.

Kedua matanya tak lepas dari dua sosok yang sedang beradu akting di depan sana, mau tidak mau pikirannya pun melayang saat melihat keduanya yang terlihat begitu mendalami karakter masing-masing.

Matsuri begitu manis dan polos, tidak heran dia terpilih menjadi tokoh utama di dorama itu, dan para fans tentu sangat mendukung jika Matsuri dan Gaara benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih, tak jarang ada fans Matsuri yang menjelek-jelekkan dirinya di situs-situs jejaring sosial karena hubungannya dengan Gaara, tapi karena jiwanya yang sudah terbiasa ditempa oleh karakter antagonis yang dia perankan, dia tak merisaukan apapun yang orang-orang katakan mengenai dirinya karena pasti ada juga orang yang cukup waras untuk menerima hubungannya dengan Gaara.

Tidak ada karakter antagonis yang lemah dan teraniaya, karena mereka ada sebagai orang superior yang memegang peran penting dalam sebuah cerita.

"Wah mereka serasi sekali ya? Coba mereka benar-benar pacaran!" Ino mendengar suara bisik-bisik tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Ino hanya melirik dua orang gadis yang menjadi pengurus bagian konsumsi para crew yang sedang berbisik itu lewat ekor matanya.

"Sssst kau jangan keras-keras! Kau ini tidak tahu ya kalau Gaara-san itu sudah ada yang punya?" salah seorang gadis itu mengerling samar ke arah Ino, namun Ino tak mau ambil pusing soal itu dan tetap bersikap seolah tak mendengar percakapan itu.

"Astaga…aku tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara-san bisa tertarik dengan orang sombong itu, apanya sih yang menarik?" bisik gadis itu lagi.

"Sssst! Kau ini tidak bisa menjaga bicara ya?" sentak gadis yang satunya.

"Tapi aku benar kan?" dan gadis yang sedikit lebih waras dari sang gadis cerewet itu langsung menyeret rekannya menjauh dari lokasi syuting, sedangkan Ino hanya mendengus pelan begitu keduanya pergi, kedua matanya masih menatap ke direksi yang sama yaitu ke arah kedua orang yang sedang berakting di bawah pohon sakura di depan sana.

Jika di lihat dari eksperesi dan sikapnya memang Ino terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang dingin dan sombong karena perawakan gadis itu yang seperti seorang ratu, dia tak akan bicara pada orang yang tidak dia kenal dan dalam kondisi normal gadis itu terlihat begitu angkuh karena cara berjalannya yang begitu anggun bak seorang bangsawan inggris yang arogan, orang-orang tak pernah tahu sisi lain dirinya mereka mungkin tak mau tahu tentangnya yang sudah dibenci publik karena peran-perannya dalam setiap film atau dorama yang dia bintangi.

_(Ino's mind)_

"_Aku tak butuh orang-orang yang hanya mampu menilai sebatas apa yang mereka lihat, aku hanya menginginkan keberadaan orang-orang yang mampu menilaiku dari dalam dan menerimaku sebagai diriku."_

=GIST 2012=

Gaara duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang terletak di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar penuh, kedua mata jadenya yang terlapisi kaca mata merah transaran kini menelisik ke sekitarnya, menatap orang-orang yang sedang berhanami bersama teman, pasangan atau keluarga mereka, pemuda itu mendengus pelan sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau terlambat lima menit!" kata Gaara pada seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya hendak memberi kejutan padanya, tapi ternyata Gaara sudah lebih dulu megetahui keberadaannya.

"Hm…perasaanmu tajam sekali ya Gaara-kun?" orang itu kini melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Gaara.

"Kau mudah ditebak Ino." Gaara menurunkan topi yang dikenakan Ino sambil menekan belakang kepala gadis itu mendekat padanya, dan kecupan singkatpun mendarat di bibir pinkish gadis itu.

"Hm…oh ya? Padahal aku merasa kalau aku ini semisterius peranku lho!" kini Ino beralih duduk di sebelah Gaara dan menatap bulir-bulir bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di atasnya.

"Mungkin kau benar!" kata Gaara sambil menatap lekat gadis di sebelahnya, kini Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Aku masih belum terlalu mengerti dirimu." Lanjut Gaara lagi sedangkan Ino malah terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Aku terkejut karena orang sepertimu ternyata punya rasa penasaran juga." Ino melirik Gaara dengan lirikan jahilnya.

"Orang sepertiku?" ulang Gaara bingung bercampur dengan sedikit nada tersinggung di dalamnya.

"Tipikal pangeran angkuh sepertimu kan jarang sekali menyimpan rasa penasaran!" kata Ino sambil mengerling jahil pada Gaara.

"Kheh, pangeran angkuh ya? Aku bahkan pernah terpikir untuk memerankan karakter konyol dari manga komedi."

"Tidak boleh!" Gaara tersentak saat mendengar sanggahan langsung dari Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Peran yang paling pantas bagimu adalah peran pangeran atau pemuda dingin yang angkuh dan genius, karakter konyol sama sekali tak pantas untukmu!" kata Ino yang kini raut wajahnya mulai berubah keras.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku mendapatkan tawaran itu?" tanya Gaara datar namun sarat akan keingintahuan.

"Langsung tolak saja, mudah kan?" tanya Ino yang lebih seperti pernyataan.

Gaara menatap lekat ke arah Ino yang kini berdiri di depannya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

_(Gaara's mind)_

"_Aku selalu berpikir, sungguhkan dia mencintaiku? Atau dia hanya mencintai peranku yang selalu menjadi pemuda perfect?"_

=GIST 2012=

Pesta launching episode pertama Spring Scene dimulai, banyak artis-artis lain yang menghadiri acara itu dari yang senior hingga artis baru yang sedang merintis karir, mereka datang dengan pakaian formal yang terlihat glamour tak ada yang mau menurunkan pamor mereka dengan hanya memakai pakaian seadanya di acara penting itu, mereka seolah memamerkan harta mereka di kalangan yang sudah tentu memiliki harga diri tinggi untuk saling menyombongkan apa yang mereka punya.

Di tengah orang-orang itu terlihatlah sepasang kekasih yang berjalan anggun melewati kerumunan selebritis lain, keduanya otomatis menjadi sorotan dari berpasang-pasang mata saat mereka berjalan tenang dengan lengan yang bertaut, bisikan-bisikan kecil pun tak luput dari pendengaran mereka setiap kali melewati beberapa kerumunan.

"Hei Gaara, Ino, kemarilah!" panggil seorang pria berambut silver berjas hitam yang sangat rapi di salah satu sudut ruangan pesta.

Sepasang kekasih yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu pun kini mendekat ke arah pria berambut silver yang merupakan sutradara mereka, di sana telah berdiri beberapa orang pria paruh baya yang menjadi pemilik managemen artis yang mereka singgahi saat ini, beberapa diantara mereka juga merupakan produser pembuat film yang sering menjadi box office.

"Selamat malam Danzou-san, Hisashi-san, Sarutobi-san, dan Kakashi-san, sepertinya anda sekalian sedang membicarakan hal yang menyenangkan di sini." Ino mulai beramah tamah dengan para tetua perfilman itu, sedangkan Gaara hanya mengikuti bagaimana Ino bersikap.

"Yah kami sedang membicarakan kalian tadi." Kakashi menjawab basa-basi Ino dengan sangat natural.

"Membicarakan kami? Oh sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi kami jika anda sekalian menyinggung tentang kami." Kata Ino dengan senyum bisnisnya.

"Ya, kulihat akting kalian semakin mantap di setiap seri, apakah kalian mau mencoba peran lain yang lebih menantang? Kupikir sayang sekali jika kemampuan akting kalian hanya terfokus pada satu karakter saja." Kata Sarutobi Asuma, pria yang menjadi produser di salah satu film yang pernah mereka bintangi juga.

"Hm…peran apa yang anda maksudkan Sarutobi-san?" tanya Ino masih dengan senyumnya.

"Yaah sebenarnya ini aku rekomendasikan untuk Gaara, hanya saja…apakah kau mau menerimanya Gaara?" tanya Asuma sambil menatap Gaara yang sejak tadi diam di samping Ino.

"Hm…yah selama itu menyangkut pekerjaan dan bisa meningkatkan kemampuan akting saya, mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan." Gaara menjawab dengan sopan namun tetap dengan nada datarnya.

"Kupikir…tentu saja ini kan memperluas jangkauan aktingmu, selama ini kau kan sudah sering memerankan karakter yang sama, cobalah sekali-sekali memerankan karakter yang berbeda atau bahkan kebalikan dari yang pernah kau mainkan, itu akan sangat membantu perkembangan kemampuan aktingmu!" kata Asuma dengan sedikit diplomatis.

"Memangnya peran apa yang anda maksud Sarutobi-san?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Apa kau bermaksud merekrutnya untuk film barumu yang itu?" tanya Kakashi pada Asuma.

"Hm…yah aku terpikir untuk merekrut Gaara lagi di film terbaruku nanti yang bergenre komedi, aku ingin mencoba kemampuan akting Gaara di filmku kali ini." Kata Asuma mantap.

"Eum…maaf Sarutobi-san, sepertinya anda harus mencari aktor lain untuk memerankannya, karena Gaara tidak bisa memerankan karakter itu!" kata Ino langsung, sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap Ino dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Begitu ya? Padahal kupikir ini akan menjadi pengalaman menarik untuk Gaara nanti," gumam Asuma terdengar tidak puas.

"Ah begini saja Gaara, kalau kau berubah pikiran kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja bagaimana?" tanya Asuma yang masih menginginkan Gaara untuk filmnya nanti, Gaara pun mengangguk samar sedangkan Ino mulai berpamitan pada keempat orang tetua perfilman itu dan beranjak pergi dengan masih mengamit lengan Gaara.

"Ah Gaara-san, Ino-san!" panggil seseorang saat mereka baru saja meninggalkan keempat orang tadi, keduanya kini menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Matsuri sedang berkumpul dengan para crew lain, kini Matsuri berlari kecil ke arah Gaara dan Ino dan mulai berbincang dengan mereka.

Beberapa orang crew dan orang-orang di sekitar sana mulai berbisik-bisik kembali, mereka mulai membanding-bandingkan Ino dan Matsuri juga level kecocokan keduanya dengan Gaara, rupanya sebagian besar dari mereka merupakan orang-orang yang sama kolot dengan para fans naif di luar sana yang mengecam Ino karena berhubungan dengan Gaara seolah Ino telah mengambil Gaara dari Matsuri, para fans itu bahkan menuduh Ino kalau dia telah memantrai Gaara untuk menjadi kekashinya, sungguh sekuat apapun Ino, dia tetaplah seorang manusia yang memiliki hati untuk merasakan sakit apa lagi jika difitnah tanpa alasan logis seperti itu.

_(Ino's mind)_

"_Sampai kapan ini terus berlanjut? Sampai kapan aku harus menanggung semua gunjingan itu? Dan sampai kapan aku harus menyimpan kesedihan ini?"_

=GIST 2012=

Gaara menghentikan laju mobilnya saat sampai di depan rumah besar Ino, pemuda itu kini turun lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu sebelum Ino keluar, namun rupanya gadis itu sudah membuka sendiri pintu mobilnya dan turun dari mobil sport merah marun itu, kini keduanya saling berhadapan dalam keheningan seolah ada sesuatu yang masih ingin mereka bicarakan.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Gaara-kun?" tanya Ino saat melihat ekspresi Gaara yang terlihat ragu.

"Kenapa kau begitu menentang tawaran Sarutobi-san?" tanya Gaara langsung, raut wajah Ino kini berubah saat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kau mengungkit itu lagi?" Ino bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu!" sela Gaara.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan alasannya beberapa hari lalu?" sahut Ino langsung.

"Kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri jika menerima tawaran itu Gaara, aku hanya memilihkan jalan yang terbaik untukmu!" lanjut Ino dengan nada serius.

"Yang kau maksud malu itu aku atau kau?" Ino tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino tak suka dengan pertanyaan Gaara.

"Jika aku memerankan karakter di film baru Sarutobi-san, apa kau akan malu saat bersamaku? Kau akan malu karena imageku turun saat memerankan karakter konyol begitu kan?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu Gaara?" Ino menepiskan asumsi Gaara tentangnya, terlihat sebeslit kekecewaan di mata Ino saat mendengar tuduhan Gaara padanya.

"Kau adalah type orang yang perfeksionis, kau tidak akan mau menjatuhkan harga dirimu dengan membiarkanku memainkan peran konyol semacam itu." Ino semakin teriris mendengar ucapan Gaara padanya.

"Apakah aku ini hanyalah pajangan yang selalu kau bawa kemanapun untuk dipamerkan pada orang lain? Atau mungkin aku ini hanyalah alat untuk mengangkat popularitas seperti yang para fans itu katakan?" tanya Gaara dengan nada dingin yang sangat menusuk di hati Ino hingga tak satupun kata yang bisa terucap di bibir dingin Ino yang terkena terpaan angin malam.

"Kau diam, apakah aku benar?" tanya Gaara lagi namun Ino sama sekali tak menjawab, lidahnya terlalu kelu karena setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut Gaara terasa merobek-robek setiap bagian kecil hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku atau hanya mencintai peranku saja?" Gaara menghela nafas berat.

"Sepertinya memang lebih baik jika kita mengakhiri semua ini!" kata Gaara yang kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya, dan ketika mobil Gaara telah melaju menjauh meninggalkan Ino, air mata mulai berderai jatuh membasahi pipi Ino, kedua mata aquamarine milik gadis itu masih menatap kosong ke arah mobil merah Gaara sedangkan air matanya berderai begitu saja tanpa halangan, bagaikan air danau yang meluap karena terlalu banyak menampung air hujan dan berakhir membanjiri daerah sekitarnya dengan luapan emosi alam.

_(Ino's mind)_

"_Ternyata sekuat apapun aku menahannya, pada akhirnya simbol kesedihan ini tetap meluap tanpa bisa kubendung lagi, inikah yang disebut titik akhir?"_

_(Gaara's mind)_

"_Kenapa takdir selalu mempermainkaku sedemikian rupa? Bahkan orang yang sangat kucintai pun ternyata hanya mempermainkanku, mungkin selamanya aku memang seharusnya tetap membenci karakter antagonis."_

=GIST 2012=

Beritaberpisahnya Ino dan Gaara menyebar dengan cepat, para fans pun mulai gencar untuk mendukung hubungan Gaara dan Matsuri, namun apakah mereka tahu kalau mereka sedang berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain? Mungkin mereka juga tidak akan perduli jika mengetahui seberapa menderitanya Ino saat ini,bahkan bisa saja justru itulah yang mereka harapkan selama ini.

Sementara itu Ino tetap bersikap seperti biasa tak menanggapi pendapat-pendapat orang mengenai dirinya, dia tetap memerankan perannya dengan baik seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun, namun di balik sikapnya dia tetap berharap ada segelintir orang yang setidaknya bisa menghargai kerja kerasnya dan menghormati perasaanya sebagai manusia.

Lalu Gaara sendiri sebenarnya masih sering memperhatikan Ino dari jauh saat gadis itu sedang syuting atau saat gadis itu terlihat sedang mmenyendiri di bawah pohon sakura dekat lokasi syuting, saat itu dia ingat ajakan hanaminya dengan Ino beberapa hari lalu, kini janji itu tak pernah dia tepati, acara hanami mereka batal hanya karena pertengkaran mengenai job di malam setelah pesta launching dorama.

Angin berhembus lembut membawa serpihan kelopak sakura menari di udara hingga akhirya terhempas di atas tanah dan menjadi pijakan bagi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, bunga yang tadinya begitu mulia di atas pohon sana kini menjadi sampah tak berguna di atas tanah yang lembab, tak ada yang perduli dengan serpihan kelopak sakura yang sudah gugur di tanah itu, hanya segelintir orang yang mau memanfaatkannya untuk bahan kerajinan mereka, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mampu melihat manfaat di setiap helaian sakura yang jatuh di tanah itu, seperti arti seorang Ino yang hanya segelintir orang yang mungkin mampu menilai dirinya dari dalam dan menerima dirinya sebagai Ino Yamanaka, bukan sebagai karakter antagonis dalam suatu cerita.

Gaara tertohok oleh pemikirannya sendiri, selama ini dia lah yang mengklaim diri sebagai orang yang paling bisa mengerti Ino, dia lah yang paling bisa menilai gadis itu dari dalam sebagai Ino Yamanaka, bukan lagi sebagai tokoh antagonis di dalam sebuah cerita, tapi saat ini justru dia lah yang telah menghempaskan harapan gadis itu akan keberadaan seseorang yang akan dia jadikan sandaran saat sedang terpuruk, kini dia sendiri lah yang sudah merampas harapan gadis itu akan dunia yang ingin dia lihat.

"Gaara!" seseorang menyentakkan lamunan Gaara, pemuda itu kini berbalik ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Yamato telah berkacak pinggang di depan sana.

"Giliramu take lagi, cepat bersiap!" kata Yamato yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara menengok sekilas ke arah Ino yang masih berdiri di bawah pohon sakura sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bunga sakura yang mekar di atasnya, dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu saat ini karena poni panjangnya menutup sebagian wajahnya yang mampu dia lihat dari posisinya berdiri, pemuda itu menghela nafas berat kemudian berlalu pergi dari posisinya mengamati Ino.

_(Gaara's mind)_

"_Aku sungguh tidak pernah menyukai karakter antagonis, tapi untuk yang satu ini entah kenapa sangat menyita perhatianku hingga hatiku."_

=GIST 2012=

Ino menatap jalannya syuting adegan terakhir untuk episode final dorama Spring Scene, kedua mata aquamarine gadis itu tak lepas dari kedua sosok orang yang sedang beradu akting di depan sana, scene terakhir itu adalah scene di mana karakter Saito yang diperankan Gaara akan menyatakan cintanya pada karakter utama wanita yang diperankan Matsuri, meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah peran di panggung drama namun ada sebeslit ketidak relaan di dada Ino saat harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri di mana sosok Gaara akan menyatakan cinta pada gadis lain, berbeda dengan para fans lain yang sangat menantikan adegan ini segera rilis, namun apapun yang terjadi drama ini tetap harus berlanjut hingga akhir cerita yang sudah ditetapkan, tentu ini akan menjadi servis bagi para fans Gaara dan Matsuri yang menginginkan mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ino melihat dengan tenang adegan demi adegan yang diperankan Gaara, suara bisikan-bisikan di belakangnya pun tak dia hiraukan sama sekali, bahkan kalau itu menyangkut dirinya sekalipun tidak akan dia dengar saat ini.

Kedua matanya tak lepas dari arah sorot kamera, namun saat itu dia menangkap sesuatu yang tidak baik di sekitar lokasi syuting, tanpa peringatan apapun gadis itu langsung berlari ke tengah tengah lokasi berniat memberi peringatan.

"GAARA-KUN AWAS!"

BRUK! PRANG!

Dan orang-orang di sekitar sana dibuat terkejut dengan keadaan Ino yang kini pingsan karena kejatuhan lampu lightning yang dipasang di langit-langit ruangan setelah sebelumnya mendorong Gaara dan menggantikan posisi pemuda itu, Gaara pun terbelalak lebar saat melihat Ino tersungkur dengan sebuah lampu lightning besar pecah berantakan di atas punggungnya.

"INOOOO!" Gaara berlari menyongsong Ino yang masih pingsan, dan para crew lain pun mulai ribut untuk segera memanggil ambulans dan membereskan perkakas syuting mereka, syuting pun ditunda karena kejadian itu, sedangkan Gaara yang panik tak mau sedikitpun melepaskan Ino dari dekapannya, sungguh baru kali ini dia merasa sepanik itu dia tak pernah merasa sedemikian takutnya kehilangan sesuatu, ini adalah pertama kalinya emosi di dalam dadanya meluap tanpa bisa terbendung lagi.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi Gaara seiring dengan teriakan frustasinya, membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap miris pada sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah mendekap tubuh lemah seorang gadis yang tengah terluka karena menyelamatkannya itu.

_(Ino's mind)_

"_Aku tidak pernah merasa ingin berkorban demi orang lain, tapi kali ini…biarlah aku berkorban untuk orang yang kucintai, mungkin saja pengorbananku akan berguna baginya."_

_(Gaara's mind)_

"_Tak pernah sekalipun aku merasa takut, tapi kali ini adalah rasa takut terbesarku, Tuhan tolong jangan ambil dia dariku! Sungguh aku belum pernah sekalipun membahagiakannya!"_

=Spring Scene=

Gaara termangu menatap wajah tidur seorang gadis di ranjang pasien itu, tangan besarnya menggenggam erat tangan mungil sang gadis yang masih belum sadarkan diri di depannya, di atas buffet di samping kanan dan kiri ranjang terdapat banyak bingkisan dan bunga dari para fans sang putri tidur, surat-surat dukungan dan doa terus berdatangan setiap harinya untuk mendoakan kesembuhan gadis itu, kejadian yang menimpa Ino saat ini menjadi bagian dari ending dorama Spring Scene dan itu membuat drama mereka terlihat lebih berkesan bagi para fans, kini orang-orang yang selalu menggunjingkan Ino berbalik mendukungnya bahkan turut mengirimkan doa bagi kesembuhan gadis itu.

Harapan Ino telah terwujud dari kerja kerasnya, dari pengorbanannya untuk seseorang yang dia cintai dia takkan lagi hidup dengan menanggung kesedihan seumur hidupnya, takkan lagi memikul beban gunjingan semua orang karena kini semua orang telah menerimanya sebagai dirinya, Yamanka Ino, sorang aktris bertalenta yang sangat menjiwai perannya.

Kedua kelopak mata aquamarine jernih itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan warna-warni dunia bagi pemiliknya, memperlihatkan senyum lega setiap orang yang mengharapkan kesembuhannya, Gaara yang masih setia di sampingnya langsung tersentak bangun begitu melihat Ino telah sadar.

"Ino, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah Ino, syukurlah kau selamat…" lirih Gaara sambil merengkuh Ino dalam dekapannya.

"Gaara-kun?" Gumam Ino dalam dekapan Gaara, nada suaranya masih terdengar sangat lirih karena baru saja sadar dari kritisnya.

"Ino, lihatlah Ino!" Gaara menunjukkan begitu banyak bingkisan dan kiriman bunga di atas meja buffet, Ino menatap bingung ke arah tumpukan hadiah itu.

"Ini semua dari fans, mereka mengharapkan kesembuhanmu mereka mendoakanmu Ino, lihatlah para fans kini menyukaimu Ino, mereka menyayangimu!" Gaara berucap sambil menahan tangis harunya, sedangkan Ino hanya mampu terdiam dengan air mata yang sudah merebak membasahi pipinya.

Gaara tertegun saat melihat Ino menangis, sungguh baru kali ini dia melihat Ino menangis, dia mengenal gadis itu adalah orang yang tegar dan tak akan menangis dalam situasi apapun, namun kali ini dia melihat sendiri betapa rapuhnya Ino saat ini, dan dia baru mengerti kalau ternyata selama ini Ino selalu menanggung beban kesedihannya sendirian, terlihat dari cara Ino menangis yang seolah gadis itu sedang melepaskan segala beban yang selama ini dia tanggung sendiri, meluapkan kegembiraan yang mungkin belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Kini Gaara mendekap Ino di dadanya, memberikan segenap rasa sayang yang dia punya pada gadis itu.

"Arigatou Gaara-kun…" lirih Ino di sela isak tangisnya.

_(Ino's mind)_

"_Tuhan…terimakasih telah mengabulkan harapanku, terima kasih telah mengijinkanku kembali ke dunia ini, terima kasih…"_

_(Gaara's mind)_

"_Tuhan…terima kasih telah mengembalikannya padaku."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(Gaara's note)_

"_Sejak dulu aku tak pernah menyukai karakter antagonis di dalam suatu cerita, namun belakangan aku baru menemukan fakta tentang arti dari seorang karakter antagonis, mereka tercipta untuk menghidupkan jalan cerita yang ada, dan yang paling penting dari segalanya adalah keberadaan mereka membuat tokoh utama lebih disukai para fans, tanpa danya tokoh antagonis maka tak aka nada orang yang bisa disebut Hero di dunia ini."_

=OWARI=

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini, silahkan masukkan pendapat kalian mengenai fic ini via review^^

*Salam Cute*


End file.
